


Flowers (Tsukishima x Reader) One-Shot Contest Entry

by FullMoonChaser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, F/M, Flowers, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonChaser/pseuds/FullMoonChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei doing something nice? Something's off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers (Tsukishima x Reader) One-Shot Contest Entry

The week had been going too well. Hitting all the green lights, getting a coupon for a free massage, people ahead of you paying for the tolls, getting your favorite muffin from your favorite bakery right after they had come out of the oven. But alas, perfect weeks never end well. 

  
~~~ 

  
Tsukishima rolled over at 9:43 on Sunday morning. Cracking his eyes open, he came face to face with his wife. It had been a few months since the ceremony, and he still loves waking up to your snarly hair and drool-stained pillow every morning.   
  
 _"Kei, I have to tell you something, before we get too deep into this relationship."_  
  
From the stories you had been telling him, and his own experiences, he knew that you were both having fantastic weeks. He wanted to make that continue.  _'I should plan something for today...maybe we could go to the park, where we first met...ya, that could work...but I should get flowers first. She loves flowers.'_ Kei smiled at himself, proud of his wonderful idea, and jumped out of bed. After putting on some pants and a sweatshirt, he swung down to plant a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I love you," he whispered, hoping you hadn't been awake to witness his loving gesture.   
  
 _Tsukishima shifted a little nervously in his seat, unsure of what could be so bad that it would affect your relationship. "Go ahead, you can tell me. Nothing can be as bad as how stupid you acted when we first met." You both shared a laugh before you sighed heavily and looked into his eyes again._  
  
Placing the final strawberry on top of the stack of pancakes he had made you, Tsukishima covered the plate with a glass top in order to keep the heat in. It also made it look fancier. That was mostly why he put it on. Satisfied with his work, he snagged a granola bar and headed out the door. Unusually happy that morning, he began humming to himself as he started the car.   
  
 _"There's something that's wrong with me…something that can't be easily fixed. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave me after I tell you. That being said, while it will break my heart to see you go, I understand if you must."_  
  
You were awakened to your phone ringing. You picked it up, still fairly sleepy. "Hello?" you croaked.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kei? This is Officer Smith. Your husband was hit by a flower truck a few minutes ago. We're right on the intersection of 2nd and 3rd street. We have called an ambulance and it should arrive here shortly. We are bringing him to the hospital on 45th street. We will try everything in our power to keep him going, but...I think you should get here as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience."   
  
The other line went silent.   
  
Your eyes grew wide as you realized what had just happened. You grabbed your husband's old sweatshirt and threw it on. You ran to the kitchen to look for your keys. Tears started to well up as you glanced over at the breakfast Tsukishima must've made for you. You found you keys and sprinted for your car, pulling out of the driveway without even looking.   
  
 _Tsukishima was nervous, but you were very special to him, and he wasn't sure what you could possibly have to say that would make him leave you. He slid his hand across the table to hold yours; giving you the closest thing he could to a smile: a smirk._    
  
It didn't take long to get to the scene of the accident. You didn't even have time to stop the car before your vision started to blur. Wiping the tears from your face was the last of your worries, your only focus being on the ambulance surrounded by an abundance of various flowers. There were roses, tulips, lilies, hydrangeas, and forget-me-nots. Some were still floating through the air, free from all the troubles of the world. In that small area, you couldn’t see the ground, the street completely covered by the wonderful flowers. The fragrance in the air, the variations of colors; the scene would've been beautiful if your critically injured husband in an ambulance wasn't at the center of it. You tried to get to him, tried so hard to be by his side, but they wouldn't let you. Your only salvation was following close behind the flashing lights to the hospital.   
  
By the time the ambulance arrived, it was too late. They brought him up into the hospital, they tried everything they could to bring him back, but nothing worked. Your breathing was heavy as you tried to come to terms with what had happened. You put your head in your hands, yelling out in pain. After letting your emotions out in one horrific moment, only one other thing left your mouth.   
  
"Kei..."   
  
 _You took a deep breath and smiled back, ready to come clean. "Tsukki, I'm ready. What I have to tell you is that..."_  
  
A week later, you were called into your lawyer's office. He had said he wanted to discuss the terms of the will with you. When you arrived, he sat you down, took out the will, and cleared his throat before beginning. The whole beginning seemed to be the normal things: money, the house, the car. It was the last part that caught the lawyer by surprise as he read it through in his head at first and then out loud to you.   
  
"And finally, my dearest (Y/n). I know I could never do much for you. I was cold, distant, and never told you I loved you enough. I need you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me so happy, so proud to tell people that you were my wife. You gave my life purpose. And now I want you to live on for me. See all the things we never saw. Go everywhere we wanted to. Do everything we planned to do. The final gift I am giving to you is my heart."   
  
 _"...I have heart problems. More specifically, there's a hole in it. I have pretty good odds...up until like 25... As I said, I understand if you feel you must leave, I just wanted you to know..." Tsukishima stared in disbelief. This was the last thing he was expecting to hear. But at the same time, he couldn't believe you were making such a big deal about it. He got up from the table, walked around to your side, lifted you up from your chair, and hugged you the hardest he ever had. He pulled away for a second; looking into your eyes, before pulling you into a tender kiss. Everyone in the restaurant cheered, thinking he had just proposed. He didn't, but he did something much better. He made you feel safe._  
  
You sat in your car outside the lawyer's office, your face still with a shocked expression plastered on it. Finally, after the longest and most painful week of your existence, you smiled. You smiled and cried tears of joy. You put your hand on your heart, laughing a sweet laugh, one that Tsukki had always loved. You had always done everything for Tsukishima, but at the same time, you never wanted anything in return. You never needed anything in return. It made you so happy to do something for the one you loved, that you never realized how much you had actually given to him. And now, without asking or needing it, he found a way to repay you for it all. He was gone, but he would always live on inside of you. And that was the best gift he ever could've given you.


End file.
